Legado
by JUANIS
Summary: Otro one-shot! Espero les guste n.n


¡Man´tos como estan! Espero que muy bien n_n

¡Bueh! Este es un one-shot que he escrito gracias a mi amigocha Yunuen-chan, y si es sobre la Fer, jejeje espero les guste

Se que el personaje principal no es del TMNT pero lo agregue aquí para que se siguiera el "hilito" espero les guste

Abucheos, jitomatazos, recordatorios maternales son bienvenidos (bueno, los ultimos no jejeje ñ.ñU )

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Es extraño, como una letra tan pequeña puede encerrar tantos significados

Pero mas extraño es la forma como comenzo todo, por culpa de cuatro tortugas

¡Pero no cualquier tortuga! ¡No señor! Eran 4 tortugas ninjas, si, es extraño el solo hecho de pensarlo.

Y la forma como las conocí ¡je! Aun hay habitaciones del Templo que no han terminado de restaurarse *N/A: Favor de leer "Esperanzas bajo cenizas" para que sepan de que hablo ; )*

Aunque gracias a ello le conoci, "bendita" criatura del averno que llego a la tierra, un demonio de cabello negro ensortijado y ojos verdes tan brillantes, hermoso y malevolos

pero que harian pecar al mas casto de los hombres, una criatura sin par

Lo note rapidamente al ser la unica que me dijo que no le temiera, que no me lastimaria ¿a mi? ¿Al autonombrado Rey de los Demonios? ¡Por favor! O ha vivido toda su vida en una cueva o tenia deschavetada la cabeza *se oyen risas apenas dislumbradas en la meditacion*

Fuerte, decidida, temeraria en todas sus acciones, gritaba lo mismo al lider de los Ninja Tortugas que al ser mas poderoso del mundo y con mas mal carácter (no, no me refiero a Goku) golpeando y mostrando su valia sin amedrentarse ni un solo segundo

Es un terror en las batallas ¡Un verdadero demonio! Sus enemigos tiemblan al oir su nombre; varias veces la he visto pelear en combates, blandiendo su katana, peleando, destazando al oponente en una danza mortal, bañandose en su sangre, dejando un mar de cadaveres

Al final con retorcida perversidad siempre deja al lider como el "plato final" para que los supervivientes lo vean suplicar por su patetica vida, mas ella como un angel exterminador blande la espada ninja , sello exclusivo de su padre y que ella se digna en mancillar, da un solo golpe eliminando a la escoria tomando la cabeza como un trofeo; para luego darse la vuelta y dejar la batalla

Fria, estoica en todo momento pero al volver a la comuna, con su gente es cuando se libera, regresando a ese remanso de paz que sangre, sudor y lagrimas construyo con ellos; solo Dios o el Diablo saben que tuvieron que hacer para obtenerlo

Veia ahora el cambio en ella, como 2 personalidades, notaba que no solo odio yacia en su alma, al notar su mirada gelida volverse calor puro al observar a los pequeños jugar con total libertad, respirar el viento fresco y puro sonriendo un poco en los atardeceres que tanto le gustan y verla abrazar con tanta fuerza a sus "viejos queridos"

Tambien lo note en mi, la forma como me llamaba, la unica en el mundo que me llama "Majunia" en vez de mi nombre verdadero y que al preguntarselo ella solo se encogio de hombros diciendo "Porque me gusta"

Sus conversaciones mientras mira el atardecer, me platica sus vivencias como exterminadora, sus inquietudes sobre su gente, nunca me ha platicado de su pasado, solo su niñez y no le cuestiono… ¿Quien soy yo para hacerlo? Después de todo, yo tambien tengo un pasado que ocultar

Y es en ese momento cuando empiezo a sentir y a vivir, sintiendo difícil cada vez mas el apartarme de esa comuna con su gente que me han acogido como su igual, que rien y lloran conmigo y que se que se pondran contra quien sea para defenderme, incluso dando su vida por mi y me siento tan agradecido que duele tanto…

Pero es mas por ella, por ver sus ojos, por escuchar la tersitura de su voz, con ese mohin burlon que ya no puede despegarselo pero que me gusta a rabiar, esa sonrisa que solo les brinda a unos cuantos

Y se que ella siente lo mismo, al mirarme y poner su mano sobre la mia, al mirarla nos entendimos "Esto es lo unico que tengo" susurro quedo como si dijera "Es lo unico que soy" y lo acepté de corazon, porque me da todo lo que posee

Ahora se que puedo entregar la vida y darla gustoso por ella y por esa gente tan valiosa, pelear y dar lo mejor de mi ya no solo por ser mas poderoso o enfrentarme con un oponente superior a mi, o por proteger al hijo de mi antiguo enemigo; ahora puedo comprender esa palabra, esa palabra que la consideraba tan inútil en mi… AMOR

Si, yo Piccolo Daimaoh Jr. Tengo por fin un legado: Se por fin lo que es amar y ser amado… Y todo gracias a un demonio de mujer

Fin

Pues espero les haya gustado, quizas me desvie tantito del carácter el namek, pero quizas seria asi ahora que ha cambiado un poquito gracias a los mutantes que todos queremos


End file.
